Ryuzaki
by La Ange Noire
Summary: Light has defeated all who has tried to stop him, but when a cetain dectective comes back as man's best friend, Light finds things to be a bit more complicated.
1. Stray

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Stray**

He couldn't remember much—and what little he could remember was nothing but blurs and so unclear. He would sometimes sit in the shade of the local park and wonder about the things that would suddenly pop into his mind. Then sometimes when he dreamed at night he would see faces of people he knew he at one point knew, but he couldn't remember their names or even think of it. This somewhat concerned him—after all, dogs normally didn't have dreams.

He no longer remembered his name—that had escaped him on his trip back to the world of the living. The only thing he seemed to remember was the letter 'L'. But he didn't have any idea what that meant. He was nothing but a large black dog wondering around in the streets—or as he heard some mothers tell their children—a big dirty mutt. He had been wondering in the city for months now trying to draw back his memory—it didn't seem to be working very well. Today was officially the day marking a week that it had been raining. Another day in the rain—another day in a city totally loyal and controlled by Kira.

Lazily he dragged himself through the rain ignoring the people who turned their heads in disbelief of a dog his size—and he surely didn't give a damn about the rain flattening his silky black and white fur. His skeleton frame could bee seen through his fur when it was wet. It was sight that was both breathtakingly beautiful and yet horrible at the same time. Yes, he was starving, yet he refused to eat the foods that people would give to him. Call it odd, but he was a dog that wanted nothing but sweets—mostly cake, but at this point anything sweet was good for him.

He came to a busy intersection and spotted an area where people stood and sat waiting on the bus. The dog stared at the covered bus stop for a moment before deciding it would be nice to be out of the rain at least for a while. So slowly he walked towards the bus stop—very cautious of the people watching the large monster dog approaching. Easily he found himself a spot and sat like a well behaved dog should. He didn't seem to notice the strange pale girl wearing all black staring at him with wondrous eyes that demanded something much like an answer.

()()()()()

Light Yagami had almost forgotten about 'that' day. The day L stood in the rain staring up at the melancholy clouds that seemed to warn him of the things that were to come. Whither or not L knew what their grotesque message was is no concern of Light now. It had been a long time since Light thought about those who tried to bring Kira to their so called 'justice'. Light, in the end, had won against them all. Yes, even the great Near had fell to Kira and Light had shown them what true justice was. Kira was justice.

_'Kira will always be justice.'_ Light thought with a smirk planted upon his face. He hadn't change a bit. He stopped growing and he seemed more pale—sometimes he even wondered if the death note was adding to his life, but knew it was impossible. Light thought that out of all the things that happened he was most pleased with how everything worked out after he had gotten rid of Near and those who were trying to stop him. Light first off killed everyone who was close to him. The remainder of his family and everyone he had spent a large amount of time with. Mikami—of course—was spared. Mikami was the kind of person Light needed—and who else truly would judge evil like Light would? Though after Light killed all who truly knew him, he made himself look like the one who was given punishment by Kira for trying to go against him. Everyone else believed that Light Yagami was punished by Kira and was considered lucky when he was not killed. Yes, exactly everything had worked out according to plan.

Light had a normal job—he worked along with Mikami and studied prosecution. Light's other job was the owner of a small book store that was very popular at the moment. It was something that allowed Light to keep a low profile—something that no one else would suspect Kira of doing or being.

Light sighed as he looked out to the rain. It would have been such a beautiful day. The flowers were all in bloom—even though Winter was so very close—and it was unnaturally hot for the fall, but none the less it would have been a beautiful day. Light sat under the balcony like area of a small café he liked to visit when he was done at the book store. Mikami would soon be joining him for lunch and they would discuss a few things. Light sat outside on this particular day because many of the people were inside. He stared across the street and found his eyes glued to a large black and white dog sitting to the far end of the sheltered bus stop. It was much bigger than a regular dog, and yet the thing seemed so peaceful. Light found himself somewhat drawn to the thing, like he knew the thing from somewhere. The dog looked from side to side as if he heard someone call him. Then suddenly the beast looked across the street at Light.

As soon as their eyes met, Light found himself whispering in a low voice that was barely anything, "R-Ryuzaki?"

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit short and a bit crappy, but please give it a shot.


	2. Two Barks

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Two Barks**

As soon as their eyes met, Light found himself whispering in a low voice that was barely anything, "R-Ryuzaki?"

The dog seemed to be able to hear his name and abyss like eyes stared right into Light's soul. The dog froze as if it was captured as well. Light wasn't sure what he should have done. He could see well that the dog wasn't going to hurt anyone, but those eyes seem to put Light in a weak trance. Something about that dog reminded him of a certain detective.

The creature was much bigger than any dog Light had ever laid eyes upon. It's beautiful coat was pitch black. Under it's eyes—as if he truly was meant to look like L—was white fur that resembled the black under L's eyes. On the slim shoulders of the dog long white fur patterns went form his shoulder down to his elbows—and made a misshaped L. The dog's frame was very small—the fur was the only thing that made the creature look bigger and buffer—and it's legs were long and showed very little muscle. How did such a thing be born, Light asked himself. It looked too much like the detective.

"Light?" a voice said from behind.

The young man turned around and found Mikami coming out of the door of the café. The lawyer looked a tab bit confused and worried. Light could see his reflection in Mikami's glasses. Light's eyes were wide and frantic like—as if he had seen a ghost;which could have been possible. Light shook the feeling and look off and regained his straight face. "Hey Mikami."

"You okay Light?" the man asked while taking a seat at the table. Light rubbed his eyes and looked back across the street. The bus the people were waiting for had finally come and Light had no visual on the dog. _'Was it even there in the first place?'_ Light questioned. Was there a possibility that such a thing could be born and looked just like _him_? Light shook his head. Mikami looked at his god and knew instantly that something was bothering the guy. "Are you okay Light?" Mikami asked once more.

Light nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something." His eyes were pinned on the bus, he had to get one more look at the dog—something inside of him told him that he needed to see the beast once again. Mikami followed Light's eyes to the bus and stared at it. Was something bothering the boy? Someone on the bus maybe?

The bus took only a few minutes before it took off down the street. Light was almost shocked to see that the dog was completely gone. There was no trace of the dog at all. _'It's as if it's a ghost.'_ Light thought—his mind was at a boggle. Surely there were no such things as ghost.

"Light are you sure you're okay?" Mikami asked. Light watched as the bus vanished form his view. The boy nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine Mikami."

()()()()()

He struggled to get the cloth from around his mouth, but those damn paws weren't doing him any good. It was at times like these he wished he hand use of his thumbs—one of the many downsides of being a canine. With a heavy sigh he gave up and tried to sit on the floor of the moving bus. Across from him a mother and child stared at him with questioning eyes—surely they were wondering how a dog like him could reach such a size. The girl—the same girl from the bus stop who wore all black—seemed quite shocked herself, but he could tell there was a different reason why she was taking him with her.

He remembered he was staring at a young man who sat under the protective shelter of a café. The young man had a face like one of the people in his dreams and something about that young man seemed odd. From what he saw it was clear that he himself was having the same effect on the young man that the young man was having on him. It was a weird moment. Though what was weirder was the girl in black who waited till the bus blocked his view of the young man and approached him.

She looked like one of the people that would be found at cemeteries and maybe dancing before the graves. She was very, very pale and had short black hair that covered one of her violet eyes. She wore black tights and a black jean skirt that came up really high. Her shirt was all black but silver designs could bee seen. She wore very little makeup that seemed to mix in with her pale skin. She carried a messenger bag that was in the shape of a cat's head. There were large x's on the eyes and the cat's red tongue pocked out of it's mouth.

The girl approached him while the people were getting on the bus and he was trying desperately to remember the name of the young man who he had locked eyes with. The girl approached him without fear and kneeled down to his level. She stared at him with large fascinated eyes and whispered, "L?" His ears perked at the sound of the letter and he wagged his tail slightly. "It actually worked?" He had no clue what she meant when she said it actually worked—but he really didn't care, he was happy that someone knew him; or so he hoped in his heart. "You really did come back!" the girl said with an excited voice. Her face became straight then worried as if she realized a fact. Her eyes looked to the bus—he could feel her fear and it made his bones quiver.

"Come on, let's go." the girl said as she reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an old tattered looking rope. With quick hands she tied it around his neck and swiftly pulled him to the bus. He resisted lightly, but gave up when she pulled him to the steps of the bus. "Hey Frank." the girl said trying to pull him onto the bus. He would go no further than the steps.

"Toshiko…what the hell is that?" the bus driver asked as he watched the girl try with all her might to pull the dog onto the bus. It was clear that the dog was much stronger than she was, but still she pulled. The girl smiled and replied, "My dog."

"You know the rules kiddo, no pets allowed on the bus." the man said pointing up to the sign that stated the rules. Toshiko just smiled and sighed, "Come on Frank, just this once!"

The man shook his head. "I could get fired."

"I'll pay for both of us." Toshiko offered. Frank sighed and scratched the back of his head. Toshiko wasn't going to drop the subject and the man had a route to finish. The dog was really big and in truth didn't seem to be one of those vicious looking things that once wondered around in the streets. "He can ride, but only if you muzzle him."

Toshiko nodded and reached into her bag once more. With even faster hand than before she tied a cloth around his muzzle and fastened it to the back of his head. He whimpered only a little—he didn't like the idea of being put on a rope and having his mouth closed. Toshiko smiled gently and touched the side of his face. "Don't worry L, I won't hurt you." she whispered sweetly.

At those words the giant black dog did not resist Toshiko any longer. He felt like he could trust her.

That's how he came to be riding on the bus. With another sigh he looked up to Toshiko and found her staring at him—exactly what about him fascinated the girl? Was he not like every other dog she had seen? What made him special? Could it be the fact that something happened to him that normally didn't happen to other dogs? There just had to be a reason—a reason he couldn't think of. A couple of times she would reach down and stroke his wet fur.

Their stop came and he followed Toshiko off the bus. Together he and her walked through the down pouring rain to the back alleys. She talked to him while they walked—though she never said anything new or anything that would help him remember. All she kept saying was that 'it' had worked and he had really come back.

They walked for a couple of blocks till they came to an abandoned old apartment building. Toshiko checked around and made sure that no one was or had been following them. Once the coast was clear Toshiko led the giant black dog into the apartment and they went directly to the third floor. It wasn't a dirty little place like the dog had thought. No it was very neat and clean. Papers and books were stacked against the wall and bean bag chairs were in the middle of the floor to make up for the lack of sofas or chairs. There were two other rooms which were the bed room and bathroom, but both doors to those rooms were closed. Toshiko checked once more to make sure that no one had seen them before she closed the door. The girl untied the things that were on the dog and allowed him to roam free.

"I can't believe that you actually came back. I was so scared that it didn't work." Toshiko said as she went to the refrigerator. The girl held the door open and looked in while the giant black dog curled up on one of the bean bag chairs. Toshiko came from out of the kitchen with a piece of cake on a plate.

His tail started to wag instantly and as soon as the girl sat the plate on the floor he was all over it. Toshiko sat on the other bean bag and stared at him adoringly. The cake stood no chance and was gone before he knew it. He didn't even take the time to enjoy the sweet taste of it. His abyss like eyes looked up and stared at Toshiko begging for more.

"Sorry but that was the only piece I had. I'll stop by the bakery tomorrow and I'll get you some more cake okay?" His tail wagged as a yes. Toshiko frowned. "I thought that you would be able to talk back to me more."

Talk back to her? Dogs couldn't talk—he knew that it was impossible to humans and animals to truly understand one another with words. His eyes told her this. Toshiko only smiled and got up. "I bet you have dreams at night when you see people you can't remember. Bark twice for yes and once more no."

Two barks.

"I bet that you know that you are not like normal dogs."

Two barks.

"You remember everything?"

One bark.

Toshiko walked over to the wall that had book piled against it. She picked up one of the bigger books that was sitting upon the smaller books. Toshiko sat back down in the bean bag chair and opened the book. The giant dog once more curled up upon his bean bag chair.

After a few moments in silence Toshiko sighed and looked over to the dog. "Well I've found out why you came back as a dog and why you can't speak do me directly like I had hoped you would."

The dog cocked his head to the side and let out a low whine.

"First off I shall introduce myself like I properly would if you were human. My name is Toshiko Bane, I am a clairvoyant. Both my parents are dead and I live on my own—as you can see.

"I brought you back with hopes that you could help bring the world back to the way it was, but it turns out that night when I said the old chant I accidentally used wolf bane when I was suppose to use rosemary. That's how you ended up coming back as a canine instead of a human—sorry about that."

The dog let out a small growl. So he was at one point human, and when this girl tried to bring him back to life he came back as a dog? Why didn't she leave him dead?

Toshiko sighed and looked in the book once more. "I know you probably want to know why I did that but you won't be able to talk unless you have memory come back to you. Only then can I fully explain things to you. You have to remember L. Remember the things that happened while you alive. The things that happened before your death or during the time of your death. You have to remember in order to save this world."

He had to remember. That was the key to talking. To remember the happenings of the things passed.

"Do you under stand me L? Can you do it?"

Two barks.

* * *

Yay! I got another chapter out. Now stop reading this little foot note and review!


	3. Ground Breaking

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

Now I remember asking for reviews, but got none. But me being me and basing this story on my own dog and being an L fan decided to be nice and put out another chapter. So please people, do enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

**Ground Breaking**

L.

L is what Toshiko decided to call him since should she did not know exactly what else to call the dog. The girl was walking to work this morning—since the dog wasn't allowed on the bus. Now don' think Toshiko hadn't tried locking the dog inside her apartment, because all six times the dog would find someway to break out and followed her. So since Toshiko couldn't simply lock the dog inside she decided to allow L to do whatever he wanted—after all it might help get his memory back. So instead of catching the bus to work today Toshiko was walking to work this morning—it was okay though since her job was only a few blocks away. Toshiko worked in a cozy little bookstore owned by a handsome young man.

Mr. Yagami was indeed very handsome, but he wasn't exactly someone Toshiko would want to go out with. Something about the young man seemed to send chills up and down the clairvoyant's spine whenever they were alone. It was as if he was wearing a mask at some times to fool people—worst part was the fact that it worked on everyone except for the clairvoyant. In Toshiko's words: It's just too damn creepy.

Thunder clapped and roared in the distance showing a sign of the soon to come rain. Toshiko looked up and sighed—she had picked the best day to leave her umbrella at home. L heard the thunder and wagged his tail—unlike most dogs he had run into, the rain seemed to attract him. It was like something important happened in the rain during one point in his life. Something about the rain just captured him greatly—and this did not go unnoticed by Toshiko._ 'I'm putting my faith in a dog. Damn this world is really flipped.'_ Toshiko thought as she started to slow down. L trotted ahead of her and stopped only when he realized she was slacking. The dog barked a growl.

Toshiko looked at the dog and sigh, "Oh please. I'll take all the time I want."

L stared at the girl before giving a huff. "You do know that you can go on without me right?" Toshiko sighed. "I never met you when you alive, so I don't think there's no real way I could help you remember your past." L cocked his head to the side. "I think that it would help you realize something if you went exploring on your own—and I don't think my boss would be too happy if he saw a giant shadow following me to work today." Explore on his own? For the past three years of his new canine life he had been exploring all alone. Though now that he was being told that he had been brought back to life he should look at things from a different point of view. He should think more than the other dogs would have. Yes, L would do this. He would go and explore the world, but he would try to look at it through the eyes of both his old life and his new life. He had to remember.

Suddenly the large black beast took off down the alleyway and made a sharp turn around a nearby corner. Toshiko didn't expect the monster to take off running like that. "L!" the girl cried as she ran around the corner trying to follow the dog. Toshiko came to a sudden stop as soon as she turned the corner. A ten foot fence blocked the rest of that alleyway. There were a couple of boxes stacked against the far sides of the fence. Toshiko saw nothing on the side of the fence she was on, but on the other side stood L.

"How the hell did you do that?" Toshiko whispered.

L simply wagged his tail and stared at her. Yes, he knew now he was much smarter than all the other dogs. Toshiko smiled gently and nodded. "You go your way L, and hopefully I'll see you again." The giant black dog barked twice and went along his way. Toshiko turned back out of the alley and went along her way.

()()()()()

Light couldn't believe he had sat up all night reading on ghost, vampires, and all the other nonexistent crap. He knew well there were no such things as monsters, werewolves, vampire, and defiantly not ghost. The brunette felt completely stupid now. He had almost unnoticeable bags under his eyes from staying up that one night and his skin was much paler than usual. When Mikami got off work he would most likely notice the small changes in Light and would most likely question the health of his god. Mikami didn't know what the exact thing was that caused his god discomfort, but Light knew it was only a matter of tiem till the man found out. Light sighed and took a seat at his desk that was in the front of the book store. It was seven in the morning, which was suppose to be the time his only employee came to work. _'She's late.'_ Light thought as he placed his hands on his head and sighed.

The front door to the shop opened up and in ran the Goth looking girl dressed in her usual all black. The girl's violet eyes darted over to the desk where Light sat.

"Mr. Yagami!" she shouted rushing over to the desk. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Light simply smiled. "Toshiko it's okay. You're just a couple of minutes off."

"I know but I'm really sorry I had to…" _'I don't think I should tell anyone about the dog.'_ Toshiko knew it might be a risk to poor L. "…I had to take care of some business and it just took me a little longer than normally."

Light nodded, but noticed far too well that she was lying to him. _'I won't push the matter.'_ "Alright, it's okay. Today you can start by putting these books up for me." Light aid pointing to the stack of ghost and vampire books on his desk. Toshiko walked over and looked at the cover on them.

"Ghost, Mr. Yagami?" Toshiko picked up one of the books. "Here's something I normally don't see you reading."

"I wasn't reading them." Light lied perfectly. "I forgot to put them up yesterday and they were here this morning."

"Oh, okay then." Toshiko asked no more question but picked up all seven books and went through the many shelves, trying to place the books where they belonged. Light simply sighed and looked down on his desk. The girl had left a book sitting on his desk. Light stared at the simple little book. It's title, _Ground Breaking_. Light picked up the little book in his hands. _'I remember picking this one up off the shelves in the very back, but I don't remember reading it.'_ Light thought as he opened the book.

"Mr. Yagami I'm finished." Toshiko said coming back out of the many rows of shelves. Toshiko froze instantly with her eyes pinned upon the book in the brunette's hands. "Umm, I left one?"

Light nodded. "Yes. Toshiko I have a question."

"Umm...yes?"

"Do you believe in things such as ghost and demons. Things like River Styx, vampires, werewolves, magic, and other stuff like that?"

Toshiko nodded. "Yes sir. My mother and all family from her side were strong believers in those things. I was raised believing in things like Heaven and Hell and all between."

"I believe you bought a copy of this books to work one day...though your copy was much bigger." Light whispered. "Did you buy it?"

Toshiko nodded. That was the very books she used to bring a certain detective back to life. "No sir, I didn't buy it. The one I have has been in the Bane family for years and years. The one there in your hands has been edited greatly."

"What is it about?" Light asked.

Toshiko really didn't want to go in and explain all of this, but at the current moment she didn't know what to do. "You could say it's somewhat like a spell book. A book that allows ones to talk and bring back spirits that have long ago passed or just recently passed."

Light stared at the little book. _'Is such a thing even possible? Wait, I shouldn't be doubting it. I found out that the world of the shinigami existed. Is it possible that things like ghost do as well?'_ Light was at a boggle. There was a fifty percent chance that something like ghost did exist—but what would that mean? Could L have possibly come back as a ghost? No, a dog? "Toshiko do you know how long your family has owned the copy you have?"

"The one that is in my possession is no copy sir. That is the mother source of all the others like it. My book is the original. The book was believed to be written during the seventeen hundreds. It says that the first of my family placed a seal upon it to stop the natural decay that paper books would have suffered. It's had very little modifications added onto it. It's a very old book sir."

Light nodded. "I see. Do you think that you can bring it in? I would like to get a look at it." _'I want to see this ancient book and see the spells in it. I can't believe I getting so worked up and so into this stuff, and because of one damn dog!'_

Toshiko nodded. "Okay sir."

"Thank you, you've got to be one of the best employees I've ever hired." Light laughed—Toshiko could see he was wearing his mask once again, but she smiled. _'I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope L's okay.'_

()()()()()

He was at a dead end once again. So far nothing had come into mind and he was starting to feel that all this was nothing but a waste of his time and the time of that poor girl. Surely there was nothing that would help him remember. He had been wondering around all day now it was night. Thanks to Kira the streets were much safe, but he could smell the fear coming off the people—did they fear that if they did even the tiniest thing wrong, their god would strike them down and punish them? Seemed likely.

With a heavy sigh the dog plopped down in front of the lake in the park. He was so tired and so hungry. The almost full moon above was the only thing that gave him light on this night. With yet another heavy sigh he laid down on the grass and tried to go to sleep. Toshiko had allowed him to sleep on one of the soft bean bags last night—and oh how he missed it this night!

There came footsteps.

He jumped up at the sound of them. Judging from the pace of the steps he could say it was someone who had no intention to mess with him, so he sat once more on the grass—he wouldn't lay down till this person passed.

The human came into the view and oddly, it was the same young human male he had locked eyes with form yesterday—before the weird Toshiko took him with her. The human male stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the giant monster. _'It's that dog.'_ That was the only though that went through Light's mind. The dog stared at the human and human stared at the dog.

Light couldn't believe it. The "ghost dog" was right in his pathway. _'I had been meaning to look for it, but now what do I do now that it's right in my path?'_ Light questioned. He had thought many times today about going out and trying to find the "ghost dog" yet it never occurred to him what he should do if he actually ran into the thing.

"Here boy." Light whispered dropping to one knee and reaching a hand out to the dog. The creature cocked it's head to the side and stood up, but from there it didn't move. _'There is no real way that this is L.'_ But the looks of the dog and the deep eyes of the creature complete disagreed with Light. "Come here."

Slowly—so unsurely—the dog took careful steps towards light. It's neck stretched out to catch the boy's scent. Yes, the brunette smelled so familiar.

Light felt his heart hammer inside of his chest. The creature seemed to be more interested in him than he thought. The dog was close enough for Light to reach out and touch it's soft head. It's fur was made straight from the rain of the day, but the brunette could see some of it trying to spike up. "Hey there boy." Light whispered softly—trying his best not to frighten the beast. "What are you doing walking around at such a time during the night, huh?"

The dog didn't move any closer to the male. The dog found it odd when he smelled Toshiko's scent upon the brunette. Could it be that this is who she was working for? It was quite possible. Light stood up and the dog took a few steps back. The boy wanted to test something once again. _'Last time when I saw this dog Ryuzaki's name had some kind of effect on the dog. Maybe I'll get a reaction if it hears the name again.'_ Light wasn't entirely sure how the name would effect the dog, but it was worth giving a shot.

"Ryuzaki," Light whispered. "I want to know if it's really you."

The dog's eyes opened wider than before and the black orbs seemed to shrink only for a moment. Light wouldn't have a chance of knowing it, but when the brunette whispered that name…the effects were ground breaking.

* * *

Okay now I'll ask kindly for at least two reviews.


	4. The Promise

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Promise**

'Raito-kun!'

Light blinked. He heard his name—no shit about it! He heard his name loud and clear—weird part was…there were no other humans around in the park. Was it possible that the brunette had only imagined hearing his name—seemed likely since dogs could not speak, right? _'That's got to be it. I only imagined it.'_ Light thought as he took a step back from the giant black dog. Honestly, Light would have believed that he had imagined hearing his name—he would have if he hadn't seen the odd reaction of the giant black dog.

He wasn't able to control his reaction—he doubted that anyone would have been able to control themselves if they were in his place. How could he when a sudden burst of pain shot throughout his entire body and sent icy chills down his spine? He felt his body shaking violently. Then the imagines came into his mind. He saw himself—no! He saw what he once looked like. He saw himself as a human just as Toshiko had told him. He saw it all—himself…and Light. They were walking together in a social place—from what he could tell it looked like a university—and the cherry blossoms bloomed with such beauty and warmth that even Venus the goddess of love stared with envy pumping fresh in her veins. L knew this young man he walked beside and this young man who stood before him watching him with a strange look upon his face.

He knew Light Yagami!

The gigantic black monster shook it's head wildly as if it had been wounded. The animal released a horrific howl before dashing off and vanishing into the darkness. Light was left there standing with wide somewhat frightened eyes. _'Something really isn't right here.'_

()()()()()

'Toshiko-san.'

Toshiko didn't bother to open her eyes. She knew she just had to be dreaming if she heard a strange voice inside of her head. Toshiko groaned and rolled over in her bed not getting up for anything. Toshiko had almost went back into her dream land when she heard, 'Toshiko-san wake up!'

Toshiko opened her eyes and found herself staring into deep black eyes. "AHH!" the young woman screamed as she tried to push back—and fell right onto the ground bringing her blanket with her. The large black shadow on her bed moved over to the end of the bed and looked down at the girl. 'Toshiko-san are you okay?"

"W-who's there?" When Toshiko couldn't see a human form in the darkness, it hit her. This was L! "Y-you can talk n-now?" Toshiko stammered as she crawled over to the lamp on the floor and turned it on. L sat on her bed proudly. There was a glint in the dog's eye that made him looked almost human. "That is you, huh L-san?"

'Yes it is.' The dog didn't even open it's mouth and Toshiko noticed that the sound didn't come into her ears, it was just there in her mind. 'Toshiko-san would you please go get the book.'

Toshiko nodded, got up, and went into the other room. Toshiko noticed that the only way for the dog to get into her room was to go through a locked door—and get this, the door was not only opened but unlocked. _'He found a way to open the door. This really has to be L.'_ Toshiko grabbed the book and ran back into her room.

"Okay I got it."

'Good, now please open the book Toshiko-san.'

Toshiko nodded. "Okay, but you don't have to call me Toshiko-san, Koko is fine." Toshiko sighed sitting back down on the floor and opening the book. "Why'd you want me to get the book L-san?"

'You may call me Ryuzaki, Koko-chan.' L said nodding his head to the girl. 'I want you to find the spell that you _would use_ to actually turn someone into a dog.' L instructed. Toshiko nodded and quickly turned to the page. "Okay Ryuzaki I'm there, now what?"

'Read please.'

"Ingredients include: cobra fang, artic wolf fur—"

'Skip that part please.' The detective didn't want to know exactly what he was now made of—he didn't think he could or would live with himself if he knew.

"Right." Toshiko looked to the next page. "The being shall be reborn from the ingredients as a puppy. The being shall be brought into the world as a natural born animal. It shall be the only odd one in the litter and shall have no memory of the past life until it reaches five years of age." Toshiko stopped and looked up at L. "I didn't read this section on how to bring people back to life as animals, so how long have you been wondering Ryuzaki?"

L was silent for a moment. Odd how he had regained memory before the five years like the book had said. 'For only three years.'

Toshiko giggled. "You're kind of young L."

'Do the math in dog years.' the canine grumbled.

Toshiko—not being the best person with math—sighed. "How much do you remember Ryuzaki?"

'All I remember is Raito-kun.'

"Raito-kun?"

'You wouldn't know.'

Toshiko nodded. 'Please keep reading Koko-chan.'

"Not all memory shall not be returned at once but in short segments in very few cases. With the regaining of the memory the ability of speech shall be gained. Though the creature shall only be able to communicate by thought."

'That's what I wanted to hear.' L sighed lowering his head and lying on the end of the bed. He whined slightly—he wanted to actually talk.

Toshiko turned the page and kept reading. "L-san—I mean Ryuzaki—there's more."

'Please read it.'

"Full speech—as in regular talking that can be heard by everyone—can be obtained when the being brought back can accomplish the goal he or she was brought back for…or complete his or her greatest goal in life."

L growled slightly. 'I remember I died trying to take down the toughest case of my life. The Kira case.'

"I know, Kira announced it once he got rid of Near and the others—he told the entire world of your death. Kira is the entire reason I brought you back Ryuzaki."

He knew—oh man how he knew! There was no way around it, he had to defeat Kira this time and he knew well that if he were to die again, he would—no he promised to himself—that he would bring Kira down to the underworld with him.

* * *

Sorry for taking a while with this chapter. My own dog who the story is somewhat based on just had surgery and I've been a nervous wreck! He's fine now though and I thank everyone for the reviews—you guys are freaking awesome! Since I got past over what I asked I'll post the chapter as a thanks—even if I don't reviews for this one. Though if you feel the need to say anything please review.


	5. The Dead Speak Once More

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Dead Speak Once More**

'Did you buy more cake Toshiko-san?'

Toshiko was almost ready for work when the big black dog lifted it's head up to ask the question. With a heavy sigh the young woman opened the door to the refrigerator and revealed three large cakes. L's eyes widened and his tail sent off the alarm of pure joy! The dog nearly jumped up off the bean bag and ran over to the refrigerator—oh how long was it since he had a strawberry short cake? Too damn long if you asked the beautiful dog. Toshiko took all three cakes out of the refrigerator and sat them on the table. L met her there. 'Toshiko-san is so nice!'

"It's Koko, you don't have to call me Toshiko-san. Koko is fine."

'Right, yes, Koko-chan.' the dog whined as he stood up on his hind legs and resting his paws on the edge of the table. One of the three cakes was within his reach—he could almost taste it already. The sweetness of strawberry mixed in with more sugar—damn…thinking about it sure wasn't helping the detective reach the cake! L pushed himself from the ground and his fangs nearly caught hold of the sweetness on the table. He would have had the cake…if Toshiko hadn't moved it.

"Ryuzaki, Please don't eat all this cake at once."

'I require large amounts of sugar to think Koko-chan, I have to.'

"Have to my ass." Toshiko laughed. "I spent forty bucks on these damn cakes. Please tell me you'll at least save one by the time I come home from work today."

'I promise Koko-chan.'

Toshiko smiled and placed one of the large cakes on the floor for the dog. The other cake was placed on the table. Toshiko put the last cake in the refrigerator—just to make sure she would have something sweet to eat when she got home. Toshiko grabbed her messenger bag from one of the bean bags and placed the original _Ground Breaking_ inside of it. This action didn't go unnoticed by large abyss like eyes.

'Koko-chan what are you doing?'

"My boss wanted to see the book."

'Koko-chan…'

"I know Ryuzaki. I have to be careful with what I do. Don't worry, it goes against the Bane family to allow the book to be left in the hands of a stranger—that's mainly why the book is passed on through the family. If it comes to a point where I no longer have the book under my ownership and nor do my children then my spirit shall not be allowed to enter the afterlife until someone of the Bane family regains the book or the book is burned."

L blinked. 'So that is why you keep good care of it?'

Toshiko nodded. "Yes. You could say it's my ticket to Heaven or Hell."

'Okay Koko-chan, you may go, but please…on a serious note do be on your toes. I don't remember who Kira is…but there's this feeling in my gut that he isn't very far from both of us.'

"A feeling in your gut?" Toshiko whispered.

The dog's stomach growled suddenly—and loudly.

Toshiko giggled as she walked over to the door. "Wow Ryuzaki. I think that was the feeling in your gut." Toshiko opened the door. "I'm moving into a new apartment today Ryuzaki, so if you see some people coming here don't worry. My friends said they'd come and move my stuff for me. I'm going to leave the door unlocked okay?"

L nodded. 'Okay Koko-san, but you don't have to worry—I shall be taking my leave after I finish my cake.'

"Leave?"

'I want to look around more. I want to go and find Raito-kun.'

()()()()()

"I'm fine Mikami." Light sighed as he placed books on the shelves. "I've been a bit busy for a while."

Mikami had a questioning look in his eyes. His god didn't seem fine. It had been almost three days since Light ate and the boy seemed to do nothing but get skinnier and paler with each passing day. Light told the man over and over that he was perfectly fine, but he knew Mikami saw past his lies.

"If you've been busy I just don't see why you don't hire another employee." Mikami sighed. "That would make things a whole lot easier."

Light smiled and chuckled. "But then I would end up getting lazy."

Mikami rolled his eyes—Light didn't see it. "I have to get going Light, please tell me you'll take better care of yourself."

Light nodded and sighed, "Okay. I promise."

The door to the bookshop opened and Toshiko rushed hi putting her bag down behind the desk and going to the box of newly imported books on the floor. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Yagami."

Mikami looked at the girl with somewhat disgust in his eyes. Toshiko picked up some of the books and began to place them in the shelves. Light saw the look in Mikami's eye and he knew exactly what Mikami was thinking. The brunette would not allow Mikami to "delete" his only employee.

"Mikami I don't think you've ever met Toshiko." Light said. Something in his voice ordered Mikami to pay close attention—and it ordered him to stand off from what he was planning to do. "I only have one employee because the one I have is very hard working."

"Oh I see." Mikami said with a fake smile planted upon his face—he had learned a lot form Light. "Okay Light, I have to get going."

Light nodded. "Alright, see you later Mikami."

The man left out of the door. Light's attention was fully now on Toshiko. "Did you bring the book?"

Toshiko nodded and went back to the desk. The girl opened the messenger bag and revealed the large book. _'I didn't expect it to be this big.'_ Light thought as he took in every detail of the book. It was large and the brownish color of the paper told it's age—yet it looked fairly new. The whole book was a misty purple and it's title was written in three different languages—English, French, and Japanese—with pure shinning silver. "This is it?" Light whispered reaching out to touch the book.

"Yes." Toshiko shivered slightly when she felt a chill go up her spine.

"May I see it?" Light asked. Toshiko said nothing but placed the old book within Light's hands. The brunette could feel the weight of the book—yes it was heavy. There was an eerie feeling that hit him just as the book touched the skin of his hand. Toshiko found it quite odd that just as she gave the book to light lightening struck and made an odd shape in the sky. Toshiko—being the one to look out of the window since Light had his back to it—was more than sure the shape the lightening made…was that of a dog.

Light felt the old Kira return. Something about this book was making him envy the older days when he had someone to fight against. Someone that would have an inane goal of trying to stop Kira and saying that Kira wasn't justice. Dammit all! Yes he was now the new god of this world—but what was the point of being god if there was nothing for him to fight against? God fought against Lucifer—so where were his devils? Surely he had not killed them all!

"Toshiko do you mind if I take this home to study it?" _'Yes that's what I'll do. And maybe there might be an answer for everything that's going on.'_

"I'm sorry sir, but it goes against my family rules to allow others to take the book without me being there."

Light frowned slightly—something that Toshiko wouldn't have seen. Light nodded and smiled. "I understand fully Toshiko. Then do you mind if I study it here at work?"

"That's fine."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Light sat down at the desk and opened the book. To add some noise to the quite bookshop Light turned on the TV and sighed. The brunette opened the book at the same time and oddly it turned to a page talking about how to bring people back to life as animals. _'Weird.'_

"Kira, this is L."

Light's blood froze right in his veins. The brunette looked up form the book and stared at the white TV screen that only showed in Old English Text the letter L. Toshiko was sure that her heart had stopped. _'There's no way…'_ Toshiko ran over to the desk and stared at the TV. _'He found my lap top?'_

"Hello Kira." the electric voice said on the TV. "It's been quite a while hasn't it? This is a world wide broadcast—I want you and the world to know that I am alive once more. Exactly how is something that can not be said, but I think you know why I am back as much as I do. I shall bring you down Kira. I will be the one to make a so called 'god' fall!"

Light stared at the TV dumbfounded now. The voice chuckled on the TV before saying, "Isn't it funny Kira, how the dead can speak once more?"

* * *

0.0 ooooh spoooooky...lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm beginning to hit a writer's block. So here's what i'll do. I'll give a choice of what could happen.

A) L reveals himself to Light and speaks with him

B) L ends up meeting a certain white haired young man (could it be Near?)

C) Something happens that makes L go to the pound

or D) Wait till I think of something

I'll leave the choice to you guys. The first letter that has the most by Friday shall be picked. Also any additional ideas are welcomed! Chows and I love you all.


	6. Your Move

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Your Move**

Light stared at the TV dumbfounded now. The voice chuckled on the TV before saying, "Isn't it funny Kira, how the dead can speak once more?"

Light was completely lost for words. _'The dead speak once more? Exactly who the hell is this?'_ the brunette could feel the old Kira now pulsing madly through his veins! Finally a challenge had come along! Someone he could clash wits with even if it wasn't really L. _'I don't know if I should be worried or mad.'_

"T-that can't really be L." Toshiko whispered. "Kira said he killed L."

Light replaced his slight fear with a nonchalant attitude. "There's no possible way that it's really L. It's probably some punks who thought it would be funny to do something like this."

"Even if they know that doing something like this is punishable by death in the eyes of Kira?" Toshiko had a point. No human being on earth was smart enough—or stupid enough—to go against Kira. _'I'm sure Mikami is watching this as well. I'll leave it to him to have this taken care of. But what if this really is L? Then what? He would know everything. He would know about the Death Note, the shinigami, and that I'm Kira.'_ Light closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. _'No, if this was really L, then he would have been told the world that Light Yagami is Kira. This has to be some kind of prank.'_

"Kira, I'll take you down like the _dog_ you are!" **(Shadow-L-Chan you are a genius!)** Light felt his heart nearly stop. How odd was it that L would mention a dog. The TV screen returned back to it's normal programming.

()()()()()

He closed the lap top and placed a giant black paw upon the top of it. He had no idea that he could use his mind to create the voice on the computer. He had given it a three percent chance of working and yet it worked well over what he had expected. It was important that he allowed Kira to know that he was back—the canine detective hoped that if Kira felt threatened then the killer would do something rash and hopefully something to help him remember. With nothing more to do—he had long ago finished the cakes Toshiko had left out for him and even found out how to open the door to the refrigerator to get the third one—the dog went to the front door—which was slightly ajar—and made his exit—he didn't want to be there when the people came to move some of Toshiko's stuff.

When the large black canine got outside it was pouring down with cold rain. Yes, he hated the water but felt that he needed to leave this place—he had a feeling that there was somewhere he needed to be. So into the rain he dashed. He moved quickly and to some only appeared as a shadow. He felt the wind blow past his face and he loved it—maybe this was the true canine side of him. He loved the way his muscles moved under the thick black fur and the way different scents alerted him of the nearest cake shop. The only time he did come to a stop was when he found himself lost.

The large black dog had gotten so caught up in the enjoyment of running around that he had lost and forgotten all sense of directions. The one coming rain had quickly washed up his scent so there was no back tracking. The dog stared at the brick wall before him before giving a heavy sigh.

'What the hell?'

The large black dog turned around and stared with amazement.

His fur was golden yellow and shinned even though there was no sun. He was almost as big as the black shadow but slightly smaller and a bit bigger built. Under one of the golden paws was the silver paper of a chocolate bar wrapper. L couldn't think of anything as he stared at the big yellow dog holding a bar of chocolate in it's mouth. The dog's glare was upon him.

'What the hell are you doing in my territory?' the golden dog snapped—though to humans it may have only sounded like a growl.

'Hmm. So I'm guessing now that I've remembered half of my human memory I'm able to go deeper into my canine mind.' L thought aloud allowing the other dog to hear him. 'I think Toshiko-san will find this interesting.'

'Hey, I'm talking to you.'

With a sigh the black dog simply said, 'I am sorry; I will be on my way.'

'Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it here pal.'

L felt his fur spike up as he pulled his lips back and revealed the pearl white fangs. The chocolate dog only pulled it's lips up in a smile. L hated the fact that it was coming, but he knew that they would end up fighting—and for completely nothing. 'You're going to be very sorry scum.' The golden dog laughed as rottweilers came from around the corner with fangs bared at the poor L. 'Kill him!'

()()()()()

"It's a big black dog, he says." Mikami said holding his cell phone in one hand and looking through the book of adoptable dogs on the counter of the anima shelter. Though Mikami wasn't here to adopt a dog, no Light had given the man instructions on having the dog found and captured. "It has white under the eyes and it's extremely large hard to miss."

The man behind the corner nodded and wrote down the details given by Mikami.

"Okay Light, I'll have it found." Mikami closed his cell phone.

"Is it his dog sir?"

"Yes. It got out last night and we can't find it anywhere." Mikami sighed—his lie was well too smooth.

"We'll get someone on it right now sir."

"Thank you. The dog is a very rare breed, I would hate if anything were to happen to him."

"Yes sir, we understand. Many people feel that way about their dogs. We'll have him found soon."

"Thank you."

()()()()()

Light smirked and felt nothing but power and a strange blood lust as he finished writing Toshiko's name in the death note. _'Toshiko knows exactly where the dog is. If this is L I can not allow him to give her any clues or allow her to help him in anyway. Just to make sure he is caught he'll witness her death.'_ Light thought as he looked down at the writing he had just done.

**Toshiko Bane. Fourth day from now she is attacked by a pack of dogs while trying to return to work for a forgotten book. After the attack she bleeds to death.**

_'It's perfect because not only will L be down one pawn, but I will have the book.'_ Light stared down at the book in his hands. He had found the exact picture of what some people come back as—a picture of what he knew L had came back as. _'Since normally a large black dog is the considered picture of death for some most people come back as large big dogs. The dogs normally show at least one feature of the departed they come back as. So for l that would be the stuff under his eyes. Now the main goal is trying to catch him.'_

This was perfect—no! Everything was perfect! Light couldn't help but shake with laughter.

But what if the dog really wasn't L? Then what? _'It would only be one death. No one would notice it. They would see it as an accident.'_ Light thought as he watched Toshiko come from the back with boxes of books to be put on the shelves. _'Everything is in place L, your move.'_

* * *

Yay another chapter is up and out. Sorry for taking a while to get it out. I've been a bit busy. Expect the next one soon! Review please!


	7. The Chocolate Dog

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

This is an answer for **Vampyra142001**. You are very right. Light could have used the Death Note to make Toshiko tell him everything he wanted to know. I didn't have that happen because...the thought never came to me. I feel slow now! Lol. Now to answer the second thing. I don't know if Ryuk would have been able to see animal names, but during the time of this story Ryuk is following Mikami around and L and Mikami had yet to cross paths or see each other. Mikami is someone L has never met and therefore can be a problem for our canine detective.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Chocolate Dog**

His world was growing blurry. Though he knew that if he were to stop and try to run away now he would be nothing but dog chow for the rottweilers. Blood was getting in his eye and the bite wounds on his neck were starting to get sore. It seemed as if L had no real chance of beating the remaining two rottweilers. The black dog was bigger than them—yet he had no clue on how to fight them. The golden dog only stared and watched the fight with it's chocolate bar in it's fangs. L couldn't help but notice the strange look upon the animal's face. A pair of fangs nearly caught hold of his muzzle. The large black dog took a couple of steps back and nearly panicked when he felt the brick wall behind him. The rottweilers had him cornered—yet he didn't cower in fear. L simply stared at the beast with dark eyes. The two rottweilers parted and allowed the golden dog to take a couple of steps towards L.

'Look at you. You're the most pathetic piece of shit I've ever seen.' the golden dog bared out laughing without dropping the candy bar in it's mouth. 'You're barely managing to get rid of the two of five rottweilers. You are weak!'

L didn't give the golden dog a chance to say another word. The large black dog shot past the rottweilers and locked his fangs around the golden dog's throat. L felt blood instantly fill his mouth but he refused to let go. The giant black dog shook it's head wildly before a rottweilers managed to take the black dog by the tail and fling it back closer to the wall.

'Fuck!' the golden dog yelped as it rolled over onto it's stomach and tried to get up. L could see the thing was badly shaken. One of the rottweilers came at L. the black dog turned and ran towards the wall. The rottweiler was right on L's tracks. Suddenly—as soon as he came to the wall—L jumped up and felt the wall under his paws. When the dog felt the tug of gravity pulling him back L kicked off from the wall and found his paws on the side of another wall. Making a quick turn with his body L managed to push himself from that wall and down towards the second rottweiler. The fangs of the black dog grabbed the rottweiler by the neck and threw the dog against he nearby wall. The black dog didn't have time to even check and see if any of the five rottweilers were getting up. His hind legs gave out on him and his front legs wouldn't support the weight. So L fell out on the ground.

The golden dog chucked and slowly approached L. The wound on the dog's neck was completely healed and gone. The golden dog sat down in front of L. 'I knew you could do it.' the dog chuckled. 'Now tell me L, do you remember anything?'

Exactly how did this dog know who he was? L was more than positive that eh hadn't told the dog his name or anything.

Odd.

The suddenly, the memories came back to him. He remembered a chain. He remembered being chained together with someone. L could see the imagines in his head. He was chained next to that man…Light Yagami. L saw his lips moving—yes, he was saying something. Then suddenly Light stood up and said something. Human L looked over to the young man and next thing he saw was a fist going right across his face. L went flying across the room and since Light Yagami was chained with him so did Light. The brunette got up and grabbed L by the collar of his shirt. L could see the young man was saying something. L just couldn't hear it. L saw his own lips move before he twisted around and kicked the brunette in the face. The images started to move faster and L remembered.

He was working on the Kira case. The prime suspect of being the first Kira was Light Yagami. The second Kira was suspected to be Misa Amane. L heard the voices in his head from the scene he had just witnessed and remembered. L felt his eyes grow heavy and before he knew it he had drifted off into his own world of darkness.

()()()()()

There was a feeling that simply allowed Toshiko to feel that her days were shortened quickly. Toshiko felt a great wave of depression hit her as she walked to her new bedroom. She felt like it was coming—and it was going to be coming soon.

"Koko you okay?"

Toshiko blinked and realized one of her friends was still there. "Oh, sorry Zeth I was spacing out for a moment."

The young man laughed and nodded. "You shouldn't. Anyway the house is all in check. We moved everything like you said and hooked everything up for you." The man noticed the melancholy look coming over Toshiko and sighed. "You should be a lot more happier. You have a new life to live now." _'Then why does it feel like I have less than a week to live?'_ Toshiko thought.

"Yeah you're right."

Toshiko bowed her head slightly. _'Something isn't right. My spirit won't accept it. Something bad is going to happen—and I don't think it'll only happen to me. I wish I would have remembered to tell L where my new apartment was.'_

A pair of hands placed themselves on Toshiko's shoulders making her jump slightly. Toshiko looked up into the face of one of her most loyal friends. "Hey do you need me to spend the night here?"

Toshiko shook her head no and put up a brave smile. "No thank you Zeth, but I'll be fine."

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight." _'And may Heaven look down upon me.'_

()()()()()

His body felt hot. He knew the sun was up and judging by the steady increase of heat he felt it was around noon. He couldn't be dead—no they say you don't feel uncomfortable when you're dead…he should have known. He still found himself in darkness.

'Dammit you should be awake by now.' He heard a familiar dog growl. 'What's taking him so long?'

L opened his eyes widely. His vision didn't come to him as quickly as he thought they would. Though he was able to see a blurry figure sitting in front of him a blurry golden figure. L blinked and slowly his vision came to him. L jumped up and instantly his fur went on edge and his fangs were bared. The golden dog simply sat there eating it's chocolate bar very delicately. L did the one thing that came to his mind—attack. The large black dog had the golden dog on the ground within seconds. L's opened fangs were only inches from the dog's neck. 'Whoa! Chill out big dog!' the golden dog laughed.

L blinked. Who the hell would life when facing certain death? 'Who are you?'

'Get off and maybe I'll tell you.'

L growled unhappily, but did as the golden dog said. L sat and awaited an answer.

'My master once called me Mello.'

'Mello?'

'But on the streets, I am known as the Chocolate Dog.' The golden dog took a bite from the chocolate bar and allowed the rest to hit the floor. L stared, but said nothing. 'You my friend is exactly what I've been waiting for.'

'What do you mean?'

Mello simple smiled and got up. 'Come on let's go for a walk and I'll explain along the way.'

L pulled his lips back and revealed the white fangs again. 'I refuse to.'

Mello picked up his chocolate bar and began to walk away. L noticed that they were simply in a back alley—the very same one he had fought the rottweilers in. then get this…they were gone too and the ones he managed to wound…there were no blood spot and he couldn't catch the faintest scent of blood—it had yet to rain so the blood couldn't have been washed away. 'Fine L, but it would be a smart thing if you did.'

L?

How did this strange dog know his 'name'? L knew more than well he didn't give it to the animal. So that was out of the question. With nothing else to do L ran after the dog and followed the golden creature through the streets.

'Mello, how do you know me?'

The golden dog snickered, 'You could say I followed your work L.'

What the hell was that suppose to mean. The two dogs came to a stop at a cross walk. The gray clouds above thunder and a flash of lightening was spotted in the distance. 'Dammit. I'm starting to hate the rain.' Mello sighed as he gobbled down his chocolate bar.

'You know chocolate is suppose to kill dogs.' L sighed.

The golden dog whispered something very low that L barely managed to him. To the big black dog it sounded like, 'If you knew what I was then you wouldn't be saying that.'

'What did you say?'

Mello blinked and looked over to L with somewhat big eyes. 'What?'

'What did you say?'

The people who were waiting to cross the street started to move when the light turned green. Mello moved quickly with them. L ran to follow up. The black dog ran quickly after the golden one. Mello awaited L on the other side of the street. L joined him. The golden dog led the way again. 'You have to do it this time L.'

'Do what?'

Mello whipped around and stared L down in the eyes. It was an intense stare. 'You know what you need to do.'

L nodded. Mello meant Kira.

'I don't know how much time you have left here L, but I know you can make it happen. I tried and I failed.'

L was slightly puzzled now. 'What do you mean?'

'This chocolate dog could mean anything.' Mello said as he led L towards the park. 'It's almost time for me to take my leave.'

'Your leave? What do you mean?'

Mello chuckled and only stopped walking when both dogs were on top of the bridge over a small portion of the lake. 'This chocolate dog doesn't belong here. I just dropped by because I knew you would be here.'

L stared at the gray clouds' reflection on the surface of the lake. It was like he was talking to something that shouldn't be existing. Mello—from nowhere—grabbed another half open chocolate bar and placed half of it in his mouth. 'Ever since we failed these skies have been gray. I don't know if there is a way to get them to go away. Who knows? Maybe it'll stay this way forever.'

'I think it rains only because Kira rules. The true god is sad with the people for not sticking up for their beliefs. Anyone who doubts Kira is punished and the people are scared to talk among themselves because they don't know who Kira is or who works for Kira.'

Mello chuckled. 'Yeah, that may be it.'

'Hey Mello, let's go already.'

L turned and looked past Mello. A dog around the same size of the golden dog stood waiting near the end of the bridge. The dog's fur was almost blood red. Around it's neck was a piece of striped cloth that it wore like a bandanna.

'Matt. Sorry to keep you waiting.'

'I've been waiting here since yesterday.'

Mello's ears went down slightly. 'Ha sorry buddy.'

The golden dog turned once more to L. 'We didn't come alone L. Near, find him…well actually leave it to the annoying twerp to find you.'

'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere…somewhere that you won't be able to follow…just yet. Hmm, you can see a rainbow in the lake reflecting from the sky.'

L looked into the waters. Nothing was there. 'Mello—' Both dogs were gone. L stood up and sniffed the air. There was no scent—not that Mello ever gave off one. The rain suddenly came off. L didn't question anything. 'Goodbye Mello, the Chocolate Dog.'

* * *

Sorry that Mello didn't get to stick around very long and Matt made a two second appearance. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please :3


	8. Heaven Help Us

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Heaven Help Us**

Toshiko sighed as she walked to work. It has been three days now since L went missing and Toshiko hadn't caught head or tail of him. Thunder roared in the sky and seemed to place an almost permanent melancholy look upon Toshiko's out look of the day. Toshiko couldn't help but feel that it was so damn close. Death was stalking her on this very day. _'L-san, where are you? I feel as if my time has been cut short._' Toshiko thought as she held the _Ground Breaking_ book tightly to her breast and looked up to the sky. _'Heaven help us.'_

_Hear the sound  
The angels come screaming  
Down your voice  
I hear you've been bleeding_

()()()()()

L jumped out of the way of the net with a vicious snarl. The humans weren't giving him any chance of making contact with them. He couldn't focus his thoughts when he was busy trying to dodge three different people. With a quick movement L stood on his hind legs and barely avoided the rope that was thrown at his neck. Someone had obviously given out word about the big black dog and now it seemed like very dog catcher in town wanted him. His body still hadn't healed from the wounds with Mello's rottweilers and from all the resisting he was doing some of the wounds had reopened and his blood spilled on the ground.

"Block his exit!" the leader commanded.

Somehow they had managed to get the detective in a blocked alley. In front of the monstrous black dog were three dog catchers armed heavily. Behind him was a pile of old nails and rubble that L would mostly likely die trying to crawl or jump over. L snarled as he back up against the rubble. He barked and lifted his head high to reveal his fangs. The scent of Toshiko was nearby, he could smell her! He needed to get to her and quickly.

_Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading  
Someone save us_

The first dog catcher ran at the giant monster. L stood up on his hind legs and when the man came close enough L was able to place his paws on the man's shoulders and bring the man down. The second one came at his even faster than the first. L managed to jump out of the way of the net and jumped to the side. The legs do the dog pushed the monster into the side of the man and L's fangs went into the man's flesh. L gave the man no time to scream or do anything—the dog threw the man onto the other man and turned it's head to the leader. Only one dog catcher left.

"L…finally I have you."

L's ears perked up. He knew him? Was this the one Mello had told him about?

Near?

_Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down_

()()()()()

"Toshiko you look a bit pale."

Toshiko sighed as she looked over to the book in Light's hands. She felt as if something was truly wrong, but yet with nothing to prove her mind's claim she only sighed, "I've been having this bad feeling lately, sir."

Light smirked and he could feel Kira going through his veins. She knew. "Would you care to explain why Toshiko?"

"I don't know why." Toshiko said as she sat down in one of the chairs near Light's desk. "My spirit is telling me that something is wrong."

"Your spirit?" Light questioned. _'I don't remember seeing this in the book.'_

"Yes. All people of the world have spirits. The Bane family and all of it's children are taught how to make contact with their own spirit. The spirit is like a watchdog for the human vessel and there for feels the changes that are to happen with it's vessel."

_'So I'm guessing she knows she's about to die.'_

Light started to chuckle. Toshiko blinked. What the hell did he find so funny? Light closed the book and only smiled with evil eyes at Toshiko. "I was hoping you would enjoy your last day Toshiko."

Toshiko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I have a question Toshiko."

"Y-yes sir?"

After reading the book Light no longer doubted that the black dog he saw that day was L. That creature he met in the park was really Ryuzaki. Light wanted to know exactly why did Toshiko bring him back to life. "Why did you bring him back?"

At first Toshiko wasn't sure what she should have said. No longer could she lie to Light. He knew she had brought L back and now he wanted to know why. _'I won't lie anymore.'_ "Because Kira has turned this world into an emotionless place. I was not going to stand there and watch as he placed fear into the hearts of people!" Toshiko waited for Light to respond to her.

The brunette simply smirked. "You're saying you did it because of Kira?"

Toshiko nodded.

"How foolish Toshiko."

"Call it what you want but I know L will catch that snake and when he does he'll—"

Light raised up his hand and stopped the woman from saying anything else. Toshiko blinked once more and stared at Light with somewhat frightened eyes.

_I'm at this old hotel  
But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping  
Or screaming or waiting for the man to call  
And maybe all of the above  
Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps  
While spitting out the blood and screaming  
"Someone save us!"_

"You shall be punished Toshiko."

"P-punished! Who the hell are you to do that?"

Light smirked and chuckled with a seductive voice, "I am Kira."

Toshiko bolted. She didn't know where the hell she would go, but dammit she bolted out of the door—nor did she notice that she had left _Ground Breaking_ one Light's desk. At the moment that didn't matter to Toshiko. Light Yagami was Kira. _'Light would be called Raito wouldn't he? Then the person L first remembered was really Light Yagami?'_ The thought hit Toshiko like a freight train. The rain poured down upon her, but Toshiko kept running.

Once she thought she was far enough away Toshiko stopped. She then notice something…"Dammit I left the book!" Toshiko yelled. She had to get her hands on the book! Her ticket to the afterlife was riding on the soul purpose of her having that book in her possession.

Toshiko turned and ran back towards the book shop.

_Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down_

()()()()()

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to come out and find you, but instead you come out and find me L." the dogcatcher sighed taking off his brown cap. L was almost shocked to see that the person nothing more than a young boy with silky, curly, white hair.

'How do you know me?'

"You could say I followed your work L." the young boy said. L found it odd that the young man would say the very same thing that Mello said to him. "I'm a bit sad that I can't say much more to you but she is in danger."

'She is in danger who are you….Toshiko!'

Near nodded. "Yes, that woman who brought you back to life. I'm not very shocked that she brought her original back instead of Mello or myself."

'So you aren't really alive are you?' L had it figured out. Near shook his head. "No, Mello, Matt, and myself are nothing but ghost. No one brought us back. When we saw that you had a chance to finally bring Kira down we managed to find our way back here and we tried to do everything to help you. Sadly this is the least that we can do."

'It is all that I need. So tell me was I ever right? Was Light Yagami really Kira?'

Near nodded. "Yes, yes he was, and now he is going to take something very important from you."

L's eyes widened. He remembered. The last thing of his human life.

All the computer screens showed the same thing. All the data L had was deleted by the man who was murdered by the shinigami. L felt a sudden burst of pain in his chest and he knew it was over at that point. Kira had won—that round. L saw the smile on Light's face. Light Yagami was Kira.

Without a word the black dog took off past Near following Toshiko's scent. He was closing in when the smell of blood entered his nose.

()()()()()

_And will you pray for me?  
Or make a saint of me?  
And will you lay for me?  
Or make a saint of?_

Fangs ripped through flesh and Toshiko instantly found herself surrounded. One of the dogs had made a rush at her and caught her arm and tore off some flesh there. Toshiko held her wounded arm close to her. Three other dogs attacked. They managed to bring her down. Toshiko knew it. The moment her body hit the ground that it was over. She felt fangs go into her stomach and pull till flesh and cloth was ripped from her. One dog was smart enough to go for the neck and it's fangs went into her windpipe. Toshiko couldn't even scream in pain.

A black blur tackled the dog holding Toshiko's neck into the wall. Toshiko turned her head and made out the shape of giant L basically killing the dog. L's own fur was bloody from the reopening of his own wounds, but he didn't care. L threw the dog to the side and tried to attack the next one—this dog was the only one that fought back. It's fangs went right into L's leg and had the large black dog on the ground. Toshiko managed to kick that dog with what little strength she had. This gave L a chance to grab the dog by it's neck and snap it. After that the dogs were too worried with Toshiko to even fight back as L pulled them off one by one and wounded them so they couldn't go for the woman again. Deep in his heart though, he knew. Toshiko had already lost too much blood. L knew Toshiko would either die form the wounds and blood lost…or she would die from suffocating in her own blood.

L managed to get all eleven off. Though they wouldn't leave the area. Instead they circled around Toshiko and L. The large black dog barked and snarled with it's fangs wide open. This carried on for only a few seconds before the dogs suddenly ran off. L's eye sight became slightly blurry, but he turned and limped over Toshiko.

"L…Light Yagami…k-Kira." Toshiko coughed up blood with her words. It was starting to get hard to breath.

L nodded. 'I know now. I remember everything Koko-chan.'

Toshiko managed to smile up at the dog. She tried to reach her hand up to touch his head, but she wasn't able to reach up very far. L laid next to her and allowed her to touch his head.

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
Cover me in gasoline  
Wipe away those tears of blood again  
And the punch line to the joke is asking  
Someone save us_

Rain came down upon them. L could hear Toshiko's heart slowing up. He felt the sadness growing in his own heart.

"Ryu…Ryuzaki?"

'Yes Koko-chan?' L whined.

Toshiko said these words without fail, "Burn the book."

L nodded and snuggled closer to her. It was only a matter of time before she passed away. 'I will Toshiko. I promise you that.'

Toshiko smiled and closed her eyes. L heard her final heart beat and knew the moment she passed. Toshiko died from blood lost instead of in the pain of drowning. Even after she died L still laid there next to her. He didn't even hear the sound of police cars or the sound of people approaching him.

A roped suddenly went around the dog's neck and yanked L from by Toshiko. L didn't have time to even fight it. A rope went around his muzzle. L jumped up on his hind legs and shook his head. He wasn't ready to leave Toshiko yet. Men yelled at each other about he giant black dog and the wounds on Toshiko's body. Some said that he was the dog who did it and others yelled that he didn't.

L calmed down and listened to the men for a few moments. L saw a white light come from Toshiko's heart.

_And would you pray for me?  
(You don't know a thing about my sins  
How the misery begins)  
Or make a saint of me?  
(You don't know  
So I'm burning, I'm burning)  
And will you lay for me?  
(You don't know a thing about my sins  
How the misery begins)  
Or make a saint?  
(You don't know  
Cause I'm burning, I'm burning)_

The light took the form of a white crow. L saw it, but everyone else seemed to be unaware of the thing—maybe since animals had heightened senses L was able to see it. The crow opened it's wings and flew up towards the gray sky. L watched as the bird flew and flew upwards. Just as it was about to go into the gray clouds lightening flashed and hit the bird. The white creature was sent back down to earth and landed next to Toshiko's body. L tried to run to the injured bird, but found himself chained to a light post by one of the men. The bird got up and cawed sadly. Toshiko was denied Heaven. L whimpered. The bird vanished with a gust of wind.

L turned around. He had to face the events of now. A crowd of people had gathered and stared at the giant black dog. There was only one face that L recognized standing in the crowd.

Light smiled at the black dog and held _Ground Breaking_ to his chest—not even trying to hide the book from L.

The black dog glared at the killer who only smiled mockingly. L had to destroy the book…Heaven was missing a helpful angel…

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
(I'm burning, I'm burning again)  
Cover me in gasoline again_

* * *

Goodbye Toshiko-san. I was kind of sad myself while writing this. Our Canine detective tried to save her, he tried. I would like to apologize for taking a while with this chapter. It's longer than the other ones. The song used during the chapter is** Heaven Help Us** by **My Chemical Romance** It's a really good song and if you haven't heard it you should. anyway other than that I would like to say that I think five more chapters and this story will be done. Most like seven or ten chapter I don't know. Anyway other than that I would like to say thank you and I love you all for all my reviews! You guys make me want to give this story a happy ending instead of the tradgic one I had planned. Now there may be a few errors in this. But I will go back and fix all of them once it's up. NOW REVIEW PLEASE! BARK!


	9. Obscure

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Obscure**

They had him on complete lock down. He was placed inside of a cage almost too small for him with the chains around his paws tied to a bar so that he was stretched out. His trail was set for tomorrow—people actually believe that a single dog was able to take down a human female in less than a minute. What the hell was up with these people? Worse of all Light Yagami had Toshiko's book and not only was she denied her Heaven, but he had found a way to stop L from using his mind to speak with others. L knew there was a thirty percent chance that he would have been able to escape if one of the chains gave off a little slack—but not he humans were very careful with tying him up. They said that he was a wild animal and most likely a wolf hybrid since he was vicious.

L whined and stood there waiting for someone to come in. The humans who chained him up said the man who was suppose to be the prosecutor in the case was suppose to be coming to get a good look at him. L knew that the punishment for something like Toshiko's death was death for a dog—it was only natural in the human world. L closed his eyes. He could still feel Toshiko's faint heartbeat inside of him. The book, even if he didn't kill Kira this time he had to get rid of the book so that at least one of them would go to Heaven.

The door of the white room opened. L glared at a tall male with black hair and glasses who stood behind Light Yagami. L's fur spiked up and a snarl escaped form his throat—the metal muzzle wouldn't allow him to open his mouth much wider.

"This is L?" Mikami asked staring at the large dog in the cage. He knew the dog would be big, but not _this_ big. The creature truly looked like a monster.

"Wrong, this was L. You're going to be the prosecutor for the trial tomorrow. Win it and they euthanize him." Light said. L snarled and tried with all his strength to break at least one chain—it was no use. The detective notice what Light was holding in his hands. "Yes, this is Toshiko's book. You know about this book don't you L?" Light laughed mocking. "Come on I want to hear you speak." Light snapped his fingers.

'Raito-kun you are sick!' L snarled trying to break free once more. He had gotten his ability to speak once more.

Mikami took a step back and stared. "It spoke!"

Kira smirked. "So the book was right. I really can stop you from talking to others."

'Why did you kill her?' L snarled.

"Who?" Light asked cynically. L growled deeply. 'You sick bastard! How could you? What had Koko-chan done to you? Tell me that Raito-kun!

Light only smirked and kicked the cage over. L hit the turned side of the cage. He felt a pin rip through his side. "Light is dead L. It's all Kira now." Light laughed opening his arms.

L could see it in the brunette's eyes. Kira had truly taken all control of the boy. Light Yagami really wasn't there. L could no nothing but glare. The canine had no power over this. L closed his eyes and reopened them. The dog nearly jumped up with shock when he saw—sitting in the cage with him—the white crow. The bird looked up at L and released a pitiful caw.

'You're stuck here in this world aren't you?' L asked the bird. It gave a soft caw.

"Who are you talking to?" the killer asked.

'Someone you wouldn't care to hear for.' L snarled. Light glared down at the dog.

"You shouldn't be saying things like that Ryuzaki." Light laughed. "Especially since tomorrow may be your last day alive."

The white crow turned it's head towards Light and L felt malice coming from the light creature. Light turned to Mikami. "Make sure you win it."

"Understood."

()()()()()

At six in the morning five men came and carefully took him out of the metal cage. Weights were put upon him to stop him from trying to escape—as well as all kinds of chains with complicated locks. Light had to be responsible for some of the things. They walked the large black monster out of two heavy black doors and into the early morning light. Photographers and newsmen and women were suddenly surrounding him and taking photos are trying to get their cameras a good shot of him. L was sure he would have attack them if the iron muzzle was on his mouth. The giant black dog was loaded into an armored car and the ride to the court house began.

The trail was the longest thing L ever had to sit through. He was forced to stand up and that man—Mikami—made everything connect L to the killing of Toshiko Bane. Light sat with the audience and watched with his Kira smile curving his lips up. Every time L made a snarl or growl at the brunette Mikami would point out a fact that made L seem like a vicious blood thirsty wolf!

After hours and hours of hearing people saying that a dog his size would mostly likely turn on a human being and had the power to kill one, L knew his case was lost. There was nothing he could do. The paper form the jury came back and L awaited to his the sentence. The giant black dog was allowed to sit down.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

One of the men stood up. "Yes we have your honor."

"Then read it."

L felt depression hit him. Now what could he do. Light Yagami would not only have the powerful Death Note, but with Toshiko's book the result could be devastating! L had to do something—anything that would help him escape. A cawed rung loudly in the room, yet only L's ears heard it. The dog watched as the white crow flew in and landed on the table closest to L. Toshiko had came back to him—she had left this morning.

'I take it you are here to hear my verdict.' L sighed. Light had stopped him from talking to people not animals. The crow said nothing but it's eyes were on Mikami and L could feel the malice coming from the creature.

"We the jury find this animal guilty for the death of Toshiko Bane."

"How shall it be handled?" the judge asked.

"The animal is to be euthanized."

L eyes widened. Light had done it…again. L would not be able to do anything about it. Light started to laugh silently—he did this to torment L. The black dog couldn't take it anymore. L stood up on his hind legs and shook his head wildly. He would not go down without a fight! They couldn't do this to him. The men holding the chains managed to bring the wild dog down and L was left panting for air and sorrow weighing deeply in his heart. Mikami approached the dog and smirked. "It's done." He mouthed those words to L.

The crow cawed a horrible sound very close to a scream and opened' it's wings wide. The bird went into Mikami's chest and it took only a second for something to happen. Blood came out of Mikami's mouth. L blinked and watched. The white crow flew out of Mikami's body and made a sharp turn onto to return into the man's body again. This happened several times. Light jumped up form his chair and stared with wide eyes.

Mikami dropped dead on the floor with blood still coming out of his mouth. One of the men loosened up on L's chain and the black dog attacked one of the men closest to him. L didn't hurt the man too badly. He just bit the man's hand and once the chain was released he went after the next man holding a chain. The people in the court house were in pure chaos. Light stood staring. L saw the white crow rose up out of Mikami's body once again, but this time it went after Light. The bird moved with almost lightening speed. L expected the same thing that happened to Mikami to happen to Light, but as soon as the crow touch Light Yagami it was throw backwards. Light felt a shock go throughout his body. The book said it had power to protect it's holder from any spirit as long as the book was with him—so meaning the crow he couldn't see couldn't touch him.

'She can't touch him.' L realized that. Mikami wasn't holding the book, therefore Mikami—like every other person in the room except for Light—was in range of Toshiko's wrath. The crow cawed at L—with caw much softer this time. L looked to the bird. He had to defeat Light Yagami. Only L could. 'I understand Toshiko.'

L started to make his charge at Light. The knife-like fangs bared and ready to rip into Light. L made the jump when he was only feet away from Light.

A gun shot rang out.

* * *

Hi, sorry for making this kind of short and I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I got caught up in a whole lot of things. This chapter would have been put up yesterday, but I caught this nasty cold and was able to stay home to put it up today. **Nyeh Creampie** you are completely right. I was thinking that **Heaven Help Us** did fit with Death Note! So you get a cookie! Expect two more chapters after this one or maybe three. This is it. The final out come of **Ryuzaki** is on it's way. Please review! (if there are any **Guns N' Fangs** readers out there, expect an update very soon. As for **Rising Stars, Falling Venus** it may take a week or so.)


	10. Lit Candles

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Lit Candles**

L limped and tried his best to ignore the pain in his side. He could feel the bullet moving as he moved. It was lodged deep into his side and form the way blood was slowly coming out of his mouth it must have hit something important. L could feel his mind racing—was this what Toshiko felt as the dogs torn open her flesh? L couldn't help but think that. L started to slow down. He tracked his way back to the park and sat upon the bridge where he last saw Mello. L's body was starting to react to the bullet. The giant black dog laid down on it's side and allowed the blood to drip form it's mouth and into the clear waters. His mind replayed the events of the courthouse in his mind freshly.

The large black canine had made a leap that would have been the end of Light Yagami. The dog was only inches form the brunette when the gun shot rang out. The force of the bullet threw the dog off course and L was sent towards the wall. The detective was able to maneuver himself so that he would land on his none injured shoulder—though nonetheless he hit the ground. The bailiff at the trial had took out his gun and fired it at L. the white crow cawed madly at the sight of seeing the dog wounded. L managed to get up just in time to see the white bird flying in and out of the police man—and just like Mikami the man fell onto the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. L took off running out of the court doors. Any one who tried to touch the dog was killed by the white crow—the spirit of Toshiko was making damn sure that L got out of there, and he did.

A soft caw snapped the dog from it's thoughts. L blinked and without moving his body he looked up at the bird sitting on the railing. The crow looked down at the canine with sorrowful eyes. It could tell he was dying. L whined softly and closed his eyes. 'You must forgive me Toshiko-san.' L whispered as he started to allow the slow growing darkness to engulf his mind.

'So you're just going to give up like that?'

L's eyes opened up widely. The giant black dog shot up and stared at the golden dog holding the chocolate bar in it's mouth. Beside it was the same reddish dog with the cloth tied around it's mouth. On the other side stood a pure white dog that was around the same height as the other two.

'Mello?'

'Don't you go and 'Mello' me. Get your doggy ass up L!' the golden dog snapped.

'It's over.' L whined as he allowed his body to drop back down.

'It was over for Toshiko,' the white dog said. L took notice to how much the dog's voice sounded like Near. 'Yet she is still here helping you L.'

L looked up at the white crow. It's eyes were pinned upon him. Toshiko couldn't move on—though even though she couldn't she didn't have to help him; she didn't have to save him! 'Toshiko-san.' L whispered as he sat up once more. Blood came flying out of the dog's mouth. The wound had gotten worse.

'You need to get going L. Don't you fail again!'

L looked over to where the dogs were, all three were gone. L didn't worry about that. He looked back up at the white crow. 'Let's go.'

The white bird opened it's wings and took off soaring.

()()()()()

Light stared at the book. L had some sort of spirit helping him. That was the only reason that the damn dog could have killed off Mikami like that. Light keep the book close to him. Light had just came home and he had lit a candle in every room in memory of Mikami. There was now no doubt L would com looking for him—that was the most likely. Light felt his heart hammering in his chest as he sat down and watched the news. L's escape was all they showed. There was the feeling that something was in the apartment with Light and the brunette couldn't shake the feeling. There was the sense of malice rolling off from the walls.

Mikami had hid the Death Note after Light gave it back to him and the brunette only had one sheet of paper from the note in his bedroom. Until Light could go through all of Mikami's stuff he would have to use very little of that paper. With a heavy sigh Light closed his eyes and tried to think. In one hand was Toshiko's book and in the other was a loaded gun incase a certain dog were to make it's way to Light.

_'If he didn't have whatever spirit with him he would be cremated by now.'_ Light hissed the thought—mainly because it was true.

A crash came from Light's bedroom followed by the sound of a liquid hitting something. Light gripped the book to his chest and jumped up with his gun in hand.

()()()()()

The crow cawed at L angrily.

'Yes, I know what will happen Toshiko-san, but this is the only way left.' L sighed as he dragged his paw across a blank sheet of paper. It wasn't very hard to write with a large paw. With just one little dot he was done. L smiled in satisfaction. It was done.

A click made the dog look up. L found himself at point blank with a gun against his forehead. Light Yagami smirked down upon the dog.

"I had a feeling you would come." Light chuckled. Light looked at the blood coming from the dog's mouth. "Wow they really fucked you up huh L?"

The dog pulled it's lips back in a smile. "You think that's fucked up. I suggest you look down Raito-kun."

Light didn't really understand what the dog meant…until he looked down. Light's eyes widened widely and the brunette screamed before pulling the trigger.

"NO!"

* * *

The next chapter is the last chapter. I'm weeping as I type this. I think this has got to be not only the first fan fic that I've ever finished, but the only one that's ever actually made me sad. L is dying and is now faced with being shot at point blank. I can't help but kind of hate myself for that one. Now the last chapter is very special to me. Now you guys have been very loyal readers and reviwed for me and I swear I love you all to death for that, but if you want to see the final outcome I want nothing but reviews for this chapters. The minium must be three! Plz review! D;


	11. Ryuzaki

This is it. The final chapter of **Ryuzaki**. I'm really sad to end this story, but I am happy that I did change the ending instead of having what I was first thinking off. Well this is it people. Enjoy 3

**I do not own Death Note in anyway and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ryuzaki**

"NO!"

Light pulled the trigger. L was sure that he would have died if the white crow hadn't slammed it's body against Light despite the fact that the book tried to bounce the bird off. The brunette took a step back and that gave the white crow time to change the direction of the bullet slightly.

L tired to jump over the newly bound object. The black dog managed to stand on it's hind legs and then suddenly pain filled L's chest. The bullet had bit directly in the middle of the chest. More blood came out of the dog's mouth and the creature landed on the ground with a low thud. Light's eyes were frantic as he dropped to his knees and picked up the paper the dog had written one.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Light yelled at the top of his lungs. The brunette picked the gun up once more and fired it again at the wounded animal. L yelped loudly as the bullet went right into his shoulder. The white crow flew around the room madly. The bullet had been fired at L's head but the bird redirected the bullet the best it could. The black dog laid there on the carpet bleeding out. "What the hell is protecting you?" Light demanded to know.

L managed to lift his head up and smiled at the brunette. 'An angel.'

Light glared at the dog and leveled the gun once more. L watched as the white crow dove down and slammed itself against Light. The book tried to push the bird back and away, yet the creature still went forward. Light ended up dropping the gun and stumbling backwards. L found enough strength to get up and the dog made a run for the brunette. Light managed to grab the dog by the throat just as it's fangs were about to wrap around his own. L snarled viciously and tried to shake loose from the brunette's grip, yet Light had him good. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Light yelled slamming the dog's head against he nearby wall. For a second L's vision went completely black—even though his eyes were wide open. He could feel blood coming from his nose and lips.

The white crow attacked Light again. Though since the brunette's legs were on it he was protected from the death of the crow. All the bird could do was push the boy back or away from the wall. L dug his paws into the carpet and managed to pull away form Light. His blood was now spilling out everywhere—he could feel his heart getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. Still he attacked. L made a jump at Light—not for the neck this time. The dog's fangs ripped through the boy's side.

'That is for Toshiko!' the dog snarled as it made a sudden turn and repeated the move. 'For everyone that trusted you!' L twirled around and somehow managed to find a way to stand up. The white crow sat itself upon the door seal and watched with intense eyes. 'For the people you've used and abused!' L made the final jump at Light. The brunette quickly grabbed the gun at his feet and fired it directly at the dog.

L's body hit the floor with a loud thud this time. He had almost made it. Light stared at L with bewildered eyes before breaking out in disdained laughter. "I win." He whispered through air breaks. "I win again!" Light stumbled over to the dog's body. He could see it was still breathing—it's breathing was dangerously shallow, yet it was still alive. In pure disgust Light kicked the beast repeatedly. "Why won't you die?"

L was becoming lost in his world of darkness. Even as the kicks increased their force and blood was running out of his mouth he still fought against the darkness. He couldn't leave, no, not yet.

A caw made Light stop and made L open his eyes. Light gazed up at the white crow sitting on the door seal. If the brunette didn't know any better he would have said that the bird was smiling at him. It took Light a minute to realize that this was the thing that was helping L. _'Toshiko…?'_

A sudden pain filled Light's chest. The brunette fell to his knees in front of the canine detective. L smiled. The detective wasn't sure that the piece of paper he found was really the one out of the Death Note, but he took the chance and wrote Light Yagami's name on the paper. "I was right." L whispered. This time he opened his mouth to speak. He had completed his goal. He had defeated Kira.

"You—" Light tried to say before falling over.

"You're not dead yet Raito-kun." the dog whispered. The dog looked at the clock on the dresser. "It's only nine twenty-nine. I wrote nine-thirty."

The crow cawed.

"Yes…yes, I know Toshiko-san." L whispered. The darkness was closing in fast now. "I-I'm not finished."

_When I was  
A young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band_

L heard exactly at nine thirty when Light's heart had stopped. The dog released a sigh and closed it's eyes. His body was starting to grow numb. L heard yet another caw from the crow. He had to do one last thing before he allowed himself to die.

_He said,  
"Son when you grow up  
Will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said  
"Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers,  
the plans that they have made?"_

The managed to lift itself up with it's front arms, yet the dog's legs wouldn't come to life for him. L didn't bother with trying to waste energy trying to fully get up. The battered and bleeding dog dragged it's body over to Light's night stand. The dog managed to grab the lit candle stick and slowly drug it's body towards the book.

"_Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

L was only a few inches form the book before even his front legs gave out from under him. The crow glided down from it's spot on the door seal and stood in the doorway watching him. L laid there with the lit candle in his mouth.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father  
took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up  
Would you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"_

L pushed his head forward just a small bit and the flame suddenly engulfed the book. It was done.

_Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go._

_Through it all,  
The rise and fall,  
The bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know_

The flames went into the carpet and within seconds the whole room was engulfed by the flames. The fire caught easily to Light's body and L was sickened by the smell of burning flesh. The only things the fire did not touch was the white crow, and himself. "You're still protecting me?"

_We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black  
And take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

L closed his eyes and released on last breath. It was an odd thing…to feel his own heart stop. He kenw he was dead—that's something that he was one hundred percent sure of.

_To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches_

_And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me  
Cause I could not care at  
All_

L found himself opening his eyes once again—even though he was dead! The detective expected to see the white bird standing there staring at him, but instead Toshiko smiled down at him. The woman was dressed in a white robe that was completely wrapped around her.

_Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world,  
Will never take my heart  
Go and try,  
You'll never break me  
We want it all,  
We want to play this part_

Toshiko smiled and caressed her hand across his face softly. It was then and only then that L noticed the body fo the large black dog laying on the floor next to him. He was dead and his spirit was human. "Toshiko-san what's happening?" L whsipered.

_I won't explain  
Or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer  
For all the broken  
Listen here  
Because it's who we are_

"You won't be denied Heaven Ryuzaki." Toshiko's soft voice whispered. She smiled and took his hand into hers. L smiled back. After all this, and even writing on the Death Note paper he would still be allowed to enter Heaven?

_I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I  
don't  
care_

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

Toshiko stood the detective up. "Thank you Ryuzaki." Toshiko whispered. "Thank you so much."

L just nodded. The fire was comsuming everything and yet he still felt leik ti would come after him. He watched with a slight feeling of depression as the flames engulfed the body of the big black dog.

White crow like wings came from Toshiko's back and before L could protest or ask to stay a moment longer they went through the ceiling and were outside in the morning light. The sun made everything seem brighter.

The sun?

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

The sun was shinning for once ever since Kira had rule. The bright orange sun was glowing with pure joy. Toshiko smiled and looked back at L. "You broguht the sun back L." Toshiko whispered. "You've given peopela new reason to carry on."

"To carry on…we'll carry on too won't we, Toshiko-san?"

"Yes, we will, forever in people's memories."

L closed his eyes as a bright light engulfed the two of the them.

"We'll always carry on…" was the final thing L managed to whisper.

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part _

_We'll Carry On_

* * *

I woudl like to thank every body who read this story all the way through. A big hug and L puppy plushies to everyone who faved this story! And of course the same for everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! The song used for this final chapter was **Welcome to the Black Parade** by **My Chemical Romance** and trust me! I played that song while typing this final chapter and I ended up almost crying. Review if you feel like it. I'm not asking for anything now. Well that's it...or is...? (hint hint to other stories that are most likely being worked on or are about to come out)

* * *

Three figures stood atop the roof tops. They seemed to be the only ones who noticed the sudden bright light in the sky. The smallest of the group—a mere child—giggled with excitement. "Bye-bye Koko-chan!" the child called out playfully.

The figure on the other end was a dark skinned young teen. She folded her arms and sighed. "I don't understand why you didn't let me stop her Lady Asha. The man surely would have made it to Heaven without her."

The figure in the middle was a mysterious character dressed in a long black cloak and wearing a plain white mask that had a face of animal mixed between a wolf and a bird. "Just because I can not enjoy Heaven doesn't mean Toshiko can't my dear Rouge." The figure had a female voice. "Besides if we need Toshiko, we can call her anytime we need, as well as that man."

The dark skinned teen—Rouge—only sighed. "If you say so."

"Kali my dear, where is the Death Note?"

The child giggled and reached into it's cloak. Asha reached and took the Note from Kali. "Even if Light Yagami lived he would not have been able to find this." Asha laughed.

"Nope because I took it!" Kali giggled. "That man made the hiding place too obvious."

"You must remember that everyone is not like **us** my dear Kali."

"Now what?" Rouge sighed.

"We head out, we do what we have always done my loves. We exist. We hurt. We love. We bond. We correct. We hate. And we kill." Asha whispered with slight malice in her voice.

"Then the question is who do we visit next?" Kali giggled.

"Hmm, Rouge I want you to go to England, there's a certain Kage there, I think you know what to do."

Rouge nodded and in an instant vanished.

"Kali I believe my sister is in the Feudal Era. The clouds of danger are blowing my way, take care of her will you?"

"Okay Asha, but what will you do?"

"I will do what I have always done. Envy those who Heaven accepts."


	12. Author's Note

**Hello everyone who sat through Ryuzaki and read it. Sorry this came a little late but there were things that I had to do.**

**I guess this would be the Author's Note. I am leaving this as the fnal piece to Ryuzaki becase I wanted to explain one thng and tell everyone another!**

**First up: the weird ending thingy to Ryuzaki.**

**A few days ago a friend came over and I allowed them to read it. It came to my attention that very few people (meaning only my closest friends) know who Asha, Rouge, and Kali are.**

**So I'll explan.**

**These three are my own characters who make a number of appreances through out many of my own stories and I'm startign to let them roam aroudn in my Fanfics. Don't be surprised if you see Koko-chan apper in another stories too. The ending was simply stating that Asha and the other two were going to be making their appearances soon. Oh and trust me, those three are far from human. So that's it about explaining about that scene. Sorry if it confused a lto fo people ' I didn't mean to!**

**The last thing I plan to talk about in this Author's Note, is the unveiling of anoher Death note Fanfic! The title is uncertain but I can tell you that it's going to be out soon and instead of a dog we've got our favorite brunette being turned into a vampire! I won't give otu much detail there, but I can tell you it's going to be a good one if I can keep focused on it! Keep a look out for the story and thanks again for everything.**

**(Oh and please forgive me if i have like a lot of typos in this damn thing! I was too lazy to reread and check it.)**


End file.
